Chargin' Chuck
Chargin' Chucks are a type of Koopa Troopa that wear American football gear. They first appear in Super Mario World as fairly durable enemies; Mario would need to jump on them three times before defeating them, or fire several Fireballs as Fire Mario. They later reappear in Super Mario 3D World, where now they only need to be jumped on twice. However, after the first jump they would lose their helmets and become enraged, attacking faster. Types Chargin' Chucks have a many attack patterns based on sports such as baseball and American football. With the exception of the Whistlin' Chucks, a jump on them will make them act like Lookout Chucks. Canon *'Lookout Chuck': The regular Chargin' Chucks. They will charge towards Mario, breaking through blocks and jumping over obstacles. *'Confused Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that throw baseballs at Mario. They throw six baseballs at a time before stopping. They can also jump and throw the baseballs to attack Mario while airborne. *'Passin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that will take out footballs and kick them, causing them to bounce along the ground. These footballs can be jumped on by Mario. *'Clappin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that stay in place and jump upward, clapping above their heads. They jump whenever Mario jumps, trying to get in his way. *'Diggin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that use a shovel to dig into the ground, pulling out rocks that jump across the ground to damage Mario. *'Bouncin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that move around by leaping around. They only move when Mario approaches near, trying to surprise him. *'Splittin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that stay stationary until Mario draws near, where they will split into three Chargin' Chucks. All three of them then attack like Lookout Chucks. *'Whistlin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that whistle, summoning enemies like Super Koopas and Rip Van Fish to attack Mario. Fanon *'Zombie Chargin' Chuck': Chargin' Chucks that have been turned into zombies. They can hunt anyone when they see them. Appearances Koopa Kart Series Chargin' Chucks were planned to be in Super Koopa Kart and Koopa Kart DS, but were rejected both times, most likely for a lack of stable artwork.﻿ Lets-a-go, Mario Chucks also appear in Lets-a-go, Mario as enemies. They attack in every way they do in Super Mario World, which includes charging, throwing baseballs, kicking footballs, and dividing into three Chargin' Chucks. The game also introduces the Chuck Suit as a downloadable power-up, which allows the wearer to defeat enemies from the side when running at full speed. Boss Chargin' Chuck is also the leader of the Chargin' Chucks in this game. Gallery Art_superMarioWorldCharginChuck.jpg|''Super Mario World'' Chargin'_Chuck_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' SMO Chargin Chuck.png|''Super Mario Odyssey'' File:Chargin'_Chuck.png|Super Mario World U NSM64 Chargin' Chuck.png|New Super Mario 64 3D Charlie2.png|Chargin' Chuck in Lets-a-go, Mario Solochuck.png|Chargin' Chuck Solo Art from Mario Golf: Coin Tour Zombie Chargin' Chuck.png|A Zombie Chargin' Chuck Dark Chargin Chuck.png Tsunami Chargin' Chuck.png Tornado Chargin' Chuck.png Uranus Chargin' Chuck.png Zephyrus Chargin' Chuck.png Galaxy Chargin' Chuck.png Bomber Chargin' Chuck.png Poison Chargin' Chuck.png Plasma Chargin' Chuck.png Water Chargin' Chuck.png Vortex Chargin' Chuck.png Thunder Chargin' Chuck.png Ice Chargin' Chuck.png Fire Chargin' Chuck.png Dark Dry Chargin' Chuck.png Dry Chargin' Chuck.png Cat Chargin' Chuck.png Chargin' Chuck (Team Dinosaur) Alt.png }} Category:Koopas Category:Subspecies Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point